Blue Eyes
by BelleCelestyn
Summary: The Beast reflects his weeding night with Belle of his past life. A dark fiction. Made some changes


* * *

Title: Windowless Eyes Author: BelleCelestyn

Summary: The Beast reflects his weeding night with Belle of his past life. A dark fiction.  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?  
Rated: R (dark fiction and explicit sexual content.)

I made some changes because this needed an update.

* * *

I watched Belle as she lazily stretched on the bed, smiling to hersel... I could not help but be entranced by the subtleness of her soft skin, the dark luscious hair and those caramel-colored eyes. Belle was in that gold gown she wore during our first time together, the time when we realized we had feelings for each other. That dress brought bittersweet memories of my hard past; that dress was one of her favorites, but it was also one of those things that taunted me. Shaking my head, I crawled towards her, careful not to make sudden movements that would disturb the mystical lair. But as I laid weight on my elbow, the bed deepened and her eyes opened in mild surprise. At first I was frozen to my spot on top of her, but then those eyes lured me beneath those long dark eyelashes. Not able to resist, I kissed her sweet lips, and prodded her mouth with my tongue. Her lips were as soft as rose petals, and her skin a clear porcelain. Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to her innocent body. A body that had not yet explored the way of human kind, a body who would be joined with one who had been tainted.

My past clung desperately to my body like that of a distraught lover, and although I have not changed much, my only soft spot was Belle. It took a great deal for me to act sincere and helpful when I was not. I am used to dominating and controlling those who are in my possession, and I feared that Belle would be repulsed by it. The dark, domineering side wanted to control Belle, mark her as mine; the instincts of the creature were still in me. Afraid that she will leave me for someone else, I became suspicious of everyone. Lumiere told me that my stubbornness and spoiled character did not come from my father but that of my mothers, I could only laugh at his comment because mother and I never did get along. One can say that these feelings were spawned by the absence of my family during my childhood. To me, my parents were strangers, strangers with great wealth and fear of dishonor.

Placing my hand on the small of her back, I pulled her closer to my body. My breath quickened when her body rubbed against me, and I could only respond by grinding my hips against her abdomen. Her breath got caught on her throat, and I can only give her a slow grin; the fact that I was the only one who caused such emotions in her, made me fell powerful.

When I was a young child, my parents were busy giving out banquets, entertaining guests, living a lavish life. In their absence, my father ordered the household to give me all that my heart desires. Having been accustomed to their constant absence made me uncomfortable to speak to them when they did have time. Childhood was the hardest years in my life; I played with nobles sons, and even though I was a prince and they children of nobles, it did not cease to cause a sparkle of jealously in me. Just seeing them, reunite with their mother or father after playtime, caused a repulsion in my being that grew into hatred.  
In my hatred, my distaste towards my parents only grew; It was better to have low expectations because when failure comes, the disappointment wouldn't feel so drastic. It all changed when my parents attended a council in Versailles; they never came back. Their absence was caused by riots in the city, as Cogsworth stated; I was not interested for their well-being, for how can you care for a stranger? Then, I heard whispers of servants down the corridors, whispers that the war killed both my parents; others objected, saying that the king and queen were too afraid for their lives to come back home.

The years passed into my early teens and I had grown to be a self-indulgent, spoiled boy with destructive behavior. When I was eleven years old, I indulged myself in a game of cricket with a close friend of mine, Armand. A few servants were about the fields, cleaning whatever havoc we created, while the nobles laughed amongst each other. Armand had made a great hit, leading the ball fair beyond the reach of any possible catchers and out into the woods. Being a boy who was used to performing much better head, it was easy for me because I was always the tallest one. His cries must have been heard because I was being hauled off from the bloody fight. The nobles argued amongst each other disapprovingly, informing the servants how undignified I have become. I was pulled away from the scene and brought to my room, screaming with foul indignation. For hours the people had to stay out of my room for their own safety, Mrs. Potts came in when my temper calmed down. She informed me that I had broken the boys nose, and caused him a bloody lip, half of his face was swollen with a black eye. No sympathy or regret came to my mind and I refused to apologize to him or his parents. Since that day, I took more liberties with my actions and eventually surrounded my self with indulgers.

You would have been petrified if I had told you this, Belle. I smile against your lips, as your fingers dug deep into my hair, moaning and whimpering all the while. I am glutton for your body and soul, down to the tiniest movements you make when you feel hot and bothered.

"Beast?" you ask for me in that breathless voice, but I can see a small frown appear on your face and you inquired, "What is your true name? Not all the years in your life, were you called Beast." I tried to kiss you, but you would not allow it; frustrated, I let out a shaky breath, this was not the right moment to have a conversation.

"I was once called Beauregard de Laurent, but the servants named me Beast... which I took after in personality." I whispered into your ear, and your body stiffen against me as you pressed your dark head against my shoulder. Belle though, sat up and fingered the hem of her beautiful dress, I moved to sit behind her, just to let her know of the immediate problem that needed some solving. I rubbed my arousal against the small of her back, and her breath heightened but she fought to take control of herself.

"This is one of the most beautiful days I ever had." she whispered to me, as I fingered her slender shoulders only to bring them up to undo the hairpins on her hair. Belle tried to turn her head to stare at me but I would not allow it, she still needed to learn that I was prince here.

"I was becoming jealous when all those men were giving you looks." you can only giggle, not knowing how ballistic I became with jealousy when you accepted dances from the gentlemen┘ a sign of politeness and gratitude that is in you.

"Watching you dance with all those men made me want to lock you up in a cell, where only I will have the pleasure in seeing your beauty."

I admitted, letting my voice grow deep from the wanton of your innocent body. You could only give a small mewl as my large hands cupped your nicely sized breasts, rubbing through the thin fabric. Belle was hesitant by what was happening, and I enjoyed the feel of it. I let your hair fall freely down the shoulders, and I slowly pushed down the dress.

Belle did not object, but she could not help but moan in disapproval and in objection when I would not allow her to do as she willed. When she did not meet her wishes, she pulled away from me and started to push herself off the bed, but I quickly wrapped my arms a round her waist, and pressed her body tightly against mine. I pushed her hard against the bed, and my passion finally burst out for her. I gave her a small bite on the lips and she gave out a moan of pain, and before she knew it I pulled her dress off her body and threw it on the floor. She was surprised and alarmed by the dark character that possessed me when human instincts turned to animals ones. It was then that she seemed to have noticed that the Beast in me had not changed at all.

"Do not be scared, love." I whispered into her ear, tantalizing her with seductive words that quickly brought women down to their knees for me. "It will all pay off, like it always does." It was then that I clawed at her under dress and shred it away from her body. She was caught off guard but before she could protest, I kissed her passionately. Again I made her sit up, making her aware that she was completely naked, she made a motion to cover herself under the layers of blankets from the bed, but I denied her that comfort. Giving her a smile, which she could have taken it as many different ways, I grabbed her small hands and placed it on my chest.

She did not know what to do, but I was leading her to it; she touched my chest through the fabric of the shirt, her face flushed from pleasure and a sudden attack of shyness before pulling the shirt over my head. When it was completely off, I allowed her to finger my hard chest and flat abdomen. Her fingers came in contact with my trousers, but she pulled her hands away as though in fear. I gave a small croak laugh, and grabbed one of her hands. Belle gave me a look of confusion, but I only brought her hand to my crotch; at first she resisted, never having touched a man so intimately. But I had a strong hold and led her on the movements that I wanted.

"Oh, Beast" she resisted, "I don't know..." but she quieted when I pushed her hand inside my breeches. My eyes were closed, but I knew what I was doing; I leaded her small hand downwards until she met the male organ that she was never introduced to. Letting go of her hand, I slowly opened my eyes to see the stare that Belle gave me, a look that only a wounded and confused animal can give its predator.

"Go on love, you will learn." I assured her, my voice sounded strained and she was surprised by the hoarseness and deepness it became. Slowly her hand opened and clenched carefully around my member, to her immense astonishment and thrill, I grew in size, width and length. She could feel my member pulse with power as it grew at an impossibly large size, something that Belle never expected. My trousers started to feel very uncomfortable, and I decided to become disperse of them.

Her strokes grew bolder, but I quickly captured her hand and gently pushed her away. Sitting up on my knees, I undid the laces of my trousers, all the while staring into my Beauty's innocent eyes. Her mouth was slightly opened and she squirmed on the bed uncomfortably. Pushing my trousers down and away from me, I let her view my full glory, pride and power. Her eyes stared at my naked body but she blushed when she realized what I wanted to do to her. That was when I pounced on her.

Surprisingly, a letter was sent to me from England from my parents during my adolescence; in it stated that all power would be under my control, and that I was old enough to rule a kingdom because a cousin of mine took power of the throne of Great Britain at the age of thirteen. I was only fifteen by that time and I still remember the annoyance that I obtained, not because I was going to have limited time for merrymaking but because they didn't make me king. In anger I forced down taxes over the villages and small cities to sooth down my injured ego. I guess that was exactly the same time when you had barely came to live in Beoxlyn. My councils even had the nerve to oppose my decisions but in the end I locked them up in the dungeons; Il do not know what became of them... Probably some of the servants released them from a starvation diet.

I flourished under the power, my cousins heard about my rule and decided to come visit me. Cousins from what used to be Austria-Hungary, Germany, England, one odd ball from Russia, and a few Spaniards... Those days were by far the greatest, despite our differences, harlots and mistresses surrounded us every day; all the while villages were searching for scraps of bread and moving to major cities. The Russian, a third cousin of mine once removed, was part of the failing royal family of Czars; he made one pitiful weakling. He thought us the way of holding sway over our lovers, teaching us techniques to keep them on their feet, but I will not do that to you, my sweet angel, you would surely faint from exhaustion and pain even if you would willingly follow.

Mrs. Potts reminded me continuously that I should be at my greatest behavior but I dismissed her easily, with just the flick of my wrist. Sometimes I would go in rage when I find out that one particular wench did not want to give her services to me even if I was her master. I was astonished by their of coming near me when I was sexually frustrated or excited... My life was uneventful, with no real meaning than to rule a people who need someone to follow, that was until that witch came and transformed me into that hideous monster.

I despaired as the years continued to pass, the mirror was the only thing to keep in touch with the outer world. I learned that many of my relatives in the royal throne of France were being forced down from their rule from peasants! I could only watch and see what would happened, pity for once hit me full force for my comrades.

Now my mere obsession is you, Belle; you will never learn my past come from my lips because I know it will damage your perspective of me and of our love. You will only see your beast, who now devours you and makes you whimper in pain and pleasure. You are sorely mines now, as I claim you in body and feel you squirm uncontrollably beneath my rhythmic dance of love. You cry in pain or pleasure, I do not know, but you know I took you aggressively with unforgiving force. I kiss away those precious tears from your cheeks and muffle your moaning with my lips. During the highest times of intense love I am always forced to remember my bitter past, and I can only impale myself with brut force against your tender body, creating bruising marks along your thighs, buttocks and stomach. You grab my hair and then let your hands blindly travel down my back, where you dig your nails and try to get closer to me.

I relish the sound of your pleading as you feel something come closer and the fear of how hard it is going to hit you causes you to stall and make an attempt to escape, but I do not allow you. You, though, surprise me as you contract your nerve walls in your tiny passage and cause me to moan in ecstasy. But I see you only do it to lessen the pain and to bring me closer to my release; I do not object and let myself be manipulate by your constricting walls. Immediately, you come to an overpowering orgasm and your whole body becomes rigid with the unexplainable pleasure, in reaction I am unable to hold any longer and give in to my own climax.

I wrap my arms around your exhausted body, as you try to calm down your beating heart; I have made you mines now... Seeing you exhausted only seems to spur me on to another round, but you turn those pitiful eyes to me and I stop; I will make sure that the days afterward your body will be tormented beyond your capacity. The servants will come to awake us next morning; they shall see a prince with his arm wrap possessively around his wife, and a leg thrown over the princess body to shield any prying eyes from the exquisite image. You will see that I am still your Beast, and nothing has changed at all.


End file.
